Regular portal 2
by WolfOSnow
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and my OC Use the helmet controllers again. YA If you want me to continue leave a review. 3 positive reviews  new chapter NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Portal 2...

A figure sitting on the couch, The front door opens.

Rigby: Dude guess what.

Mordecai: Dude what.

Rigby: Portal 2.

Mordecai: Holy crap dude lets play it.

Rigby: No.

Mordecai: Why?

Rigby: Because I'm only going to let anyone play it with the helmet controllers.

Mordecai: Dude no, how could you even afford it.

Rigby: I found a wallet.

Mordecai: Who's?

Rigby: Benson's.

Mordecai: Holy sh* censored*

Rigby: What?

Mordecai: Give it back before you get us both fired.

Rigby: FFFFiinnee

Mordecai: Well i'll go get Shawn and Margaret, i guess portal two will be safe i mean what could happen.

(Later back at the park).

Shawn: Sweeet portal 2.

Mordecai: I know.

Shawn: How could you afford it any way?

Mordecai: Rigby stole a wallet.

Rigby: I DIDN'T STEAL IT I FOUND IT!

Shawn: Who's was it.

Mordecai: Benson's

Shawn: Dude your boss.

Mordecai: Yeah.

Shawn: Dude you could have remembered the code and you could have black mailed him.

Rigby: I remembered the code.

Shawn: Dude I was joking.

Rigby: I'm not.

Margaret: Can we just play already.

Rigby: I'll start it up.

(They all put on the helmet controllers and press start)

All: AHHHHHHHHHH.

Glados: Welcome its time to get used to your basics.

Shawn: Hmmm (Picks up a plastic bag) Conversion gel (a wight portal gel)Opens it up) AHHH (Drops it).

Mordecai: What.

Shawn: (Shoots it with portal gun) Ohh its not sprite.

Rigby: What do you mean.

Shawn: Let me test though (Walks in corner) LOOOK AWAY!

All: (except Shawn) turns away.

Margaret: Why?

Rigby: You don't want to know.

Margaret: Why?

Rigby: Don't you listen.

Shawn: (Walks back) Ok it alright to look now, BUT STAY AWAY FROM IT except you Margaret.

(There is a wight pool in the corner)

Mordecai: Don't touch it. F*** you Shawn.

Shawn: I know she will.

Mordecai: GO TO H***.

Shawn: FINALLY I GOT TO USE THAT.

Margaret: What ever i'm going to just play with the portal gun (Shoots it up a wall and under her)

(She flies and lands in the pool of "sprite" in the certain area)

Shawn: OH SHIT.

Sryy I didn't post for awhile So YA. if u want to know what sprite or the area pm me. YA

Should i continue


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai: I will tear out your eyes and shove them down your throat.

Shawn: You didn't see anything (waving a watch).

Mordecai: That doesn't work.

Margaret: What was that so called "sprite"?

Rigby: You would kill if you know.

Margaret: No I WONT.

Rigby: I don't believe you.

Margaret: TELL ME NOW.

Rigby: Fine (Whispers in her ear).

Margaret: So that was s...

Rigby: YES!

Margaret: I'm going to kill Shawn.

Shawn: Before anyone gets hurt lets start.

Glados: Lets begin (A portal appears in the wall) go on.

Shawn: I can't believe my luck.

Mordecai: You better enjoy it because if Margaret has your kid i'll kill you.

Margaret: I agree.

Shawn: Fine but their's a 10 maybe 20 percent chance calm down.

Rigby: I'm on Mordecai's side if my girl fell in sprite I would kill you.

Shawn: Whatever i'm starting the tests.

Wheatley: I agree with Mordecai.

Shawn: SHUT THE HELL UP WE DON'T NEED LIP FROM YOU.

Wheatley: Wow your really a jerk maybe shouldn't help you guys.

Rigby: Wait don't leave, whats your name.

Wheatley: Wheatley.

Mordecai: Let's just get this done to get back home.

All: agreed.

Mordecai: Hey Shawn how did you get that watch.

Shawn: Um well when I was in the army, I excelled, I got a few gadgets that blend in with my feathers.

Rigby: like what.

Shawn: Sun glasses that film, A watch that films, a pen that turns into a knife not much but my favorite is the watch.

Margaret: Why?

Shawn: It's caught allot of cool things on tape_, _like the time we went into Nazi zombies, Now, (He whispers to him self) hot chicks.

Rigby: What was that last one.

Shawn: What last one? Now?

Rigby: No the thing after that.

Shawn: There was nothing after that.

Rigby: Yeah there was.

Shawn: No.

Rigby: Finne

Shawn: I am just gonna get done with the game.

Mordecai: Fine.

(Shawn jumps 20 feet and lands by the door)

Mordecai: How did you do that.

Shawn: Portals.

Mordecai: No how did you jump so high.

Shawn: I didn't...

Rigby: Yeah you did the portals aren't there.

Shawn: Fiinnee i'll tell you.

Margaret: Tell us what.

Shawn: Ok fine you know how I was in the army.

Rigby: Yeah.

Shawn: So this is what happened, I fell in the nuclear waste.

Mordecai: Yeahh.

Shawn: First I had this dream, I was in my home land Germany getting experimented on  
>by Germans then I woke up on and island.<p>

Rigby: Soooo.

Shawn: It wasn't a dream.

Mordecai: Sooo.

Shawn: I got a few skills.

Rigby: What?

Shawn: Well, I got faster, stronger and I could jump higher...

Mordecai: SWEEET.

Shawn: I know.

Margaret: Your German.

Shawn: Yeaahh.

Rigby: Ha ha ha ha your a lab rat!

Shawn: Shut the hell up.

So yeah I took like two months SORRY, but on the brighter side. I'll make new chapters soon I have a few great ideas.


End file.
